A Brand New Year
by supmilf
Summary: Written pre-Season 2, but after first Regionals. There is a character invented by myself. Also, ships included are Quick & Brittana and an unknown one. Warning: POV's vary in every chapter. Ready your aspirin.
1. Prologue

A/N: My version of Season 2; based one spoilers. Of course, I inserted my own twists and plots. I made this before the beginning of Season 2, so it won't be that loyal to what will be shown then. I don' t own Glee nor its characters.

POV: Quinn Fabray

I trudged into school after some months of summer and rest. Finally, Quinn Fabray was back. Not to mention better than ever. I had given birth to Beth two months ago, right after regionals. Only to find out when I came back, a lot had changed in a matter of weeks.

For example, there were green posters stuck around the school with "New Directions are holding auditions! See Mr. Schuester in the auditorium at 9:00 AM" printed on them. Instantly, I checked a clock in one of them classrooms. "Eight fifty-five," I read out loud. I sprinted to the auditorium, happy—and relieved—to be able to use my feet again.

Once I got there, my co-members were surrounding Mr. Schue. I stared at them, they stared at me. Before long, Mercedes already had her arms wrapped around me. Really tight. "Quinn!" She squealed.

I thought I saw Puck smile at me when Santana and Brittany welcomed me back. I realized Puck and I hadn't spoken to each other since Beth's birth.

"So, what's going on?" I giggled, flattening my Cheerios uniform that had been slightly wrinkled from Mercedes's hug. And from Brittany's strong grip. "You're back in the Cheerios." Santana answered. "Yeah. I think I noticed. I mean, anything about you guys?" I looked at them.

Mr. Schue replied, "We're getting new members."

Brittany, though, answered, "I got blunt bangs. And a gay baby alligator."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'd just like to begin by saying that I hate Charice. I'd rather not include her, but you know, I'd like to make this a tad bit more realistic. To make myself feel better, though, I made up a character. Just to remind you, I'm copying this off a notebook, and it was written before Season 2 began, and based merely on promos seen. Anyway, enjoy!

POV: Rachel Berry

So, Quinn Fabray was a Cheerio again. I might have expected that early on, but I wasn't entirely positive it was going to happen. I wanted to congratulate her formally on Beth's successful birth and tell her that Shelby was in fact, enjoying her. Although I had to face the fact that she was a Cheerio again, and the little friendship we had the past year may no longer exist.

"Alright," I announced, "we have two applicants for today, and let's begin, shall we?" I gave the floor (quite unwillingly, if I may add) to Mr Schuester. He nodded in gratitude, and signalled to Finn, who was backstage, that the first student may come out.

A tiny, curvy girl popped out. When I say tiny, I do mean tiny! She was barely above Finn's stomach. It boosted my self-esteem knowing that I would no longer be known as the smallest teenager they've seen. "I'm Sunshine Corazon, an exchange student from the Philippines. I'll be singing Listen," she said, a horribly huge smile on her horribly huge face. She also had an irritating accent. She looked Filipino, but I have met/heard several other who speak better than her.

Brad began playing, and she sang. I rolled my eyes. Her vocals were satisfactory, but obviously, she lacked star quality. It might sound harsh, but she was wearing dorky glasses and pigtails. I heard Ray Bans were quite the fad in places like Korea, but I'm certain that if anyone from there would see her, the fad would be over before you can say "Lame" in Korean.

The moment she was done, there was applause from some of my co-members, but it soon faded. The next applicant stepped onstage. She took small, nearly imperceptible steps, and unlike Sunshine, she didn't stop at center stage. She stopped probably three feet away from it. She just stood there, and I figured she was waiting for a signal.

"You may begin," I say encouragingly."I'm Charlotte Marvil, but, um, you can call me Charlie. I'll be, er, singing 'Speechless' by Lady GaGa."

Meanwhile, I was studying her. She was slim, not curvy. A tad bit taller than me, but I wear heels and she wears sneakers, so maybe really taller than me. She was pale, but had dark brown hair. If she wasn't so introverted, she would stand out.

I made mental notes in my head. _Shy. Stuttering. Not a threat, fortunately._

But when she began singing, I scratched off the last bit. Her voice was strong. It wasn't like others whose voices seemed baby-fied, with too much vibrato and makes it sound too fake. It was impressive, I had to admit. To myself, I mean. I could never tell anyone what I thought about her. She was a threat, too. Like Sunshine.

However, the moment she stopped she sprinted off the stage in embarrassment, and when we clapped, there was no one to receive it.

"I think they're both deserving," Mercedes said.

"The first girl needs a makeover," Kurt commented, "and Botox."

"Can't they both get in?" Mike asked.

"I don't vote for anyone," Santana said.

"I vote for Finn," Brittany smiled. We all stared at her questioningly. "What?" She looked confused. "He sings well."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: A relatively short chapter. I mean, compared to the past one. Lol, okay so everything is short. Sunshine lovers really better gtfo. ;)

POV: Charlie Marvil

I blew it. Big time. Might as well get slushied the moment I step out of this auditorium. I could tell everyone hated my performance. They didn't say anything. Some mouths were agape, out of disgust, probably. They were definitely more interested in Sunshine. They _clapped_ when she sang.

Mr. Schuester called both of us to the stage. Sunshine walked over so confidently, and I felt like a loser walking like someone with no life. "We've talked. Sunshine, you're in!" Sunshine squealed with joy.

I hid my disappointment quite well, I suppose. I congratulated her, and watched as she walked over to the group. It was awkward standing there alone. I looked over to my left, where Finn Hudson, who I think is a junior, sat behind the curtain. He looked at his friends longingly. I might've stared at him longer than I intended to, because he seemed to notice and looked back at me. He smiled apologetically, as though saying 'Sorry you didn't make it'. I smiled back, which I still hope to this day looked like an 'I'm okay' smile.

"Charlie Marvil?" A preppy brunette piped up. She spoke three mere words. She looked at me, then Finn, then back at me and smiled really big. "You're in too."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I have no idea what in the world goes on in Noah Puckerman's mind, and I don't intend to find out. I'll just try to make it sound like a guy thinking/talking. Forgive my amateur-ness.

POV: Noah Puckerman

Freshmen. Sure, the other one's pretty much a geeky Rachel Berry, but hey. They're still freshmen.

I slapped myself. You know, using my imagination. I wasn't going to make myself look retarded. I wasn't going to get freshmen laid when I'm going out with Quinn. And hell no, I wasn't considering sleeping with the small geek.

"Um," I heard a voice say behind me. "You're Noah Puckerman, right?" It was the other freshman. The hotter one.

_Hell yeah, I am._

"Yeah," I said casually.

"What can I call you?"

"Just Puck."

"Well then, Just Puck, can you show me where the clubroom is?" She smiled.

I laughed at her joke. I felt stupid for thinking the girl was shy. "Sure," I replied. "But Finn's coming along. We got fourth period together."

She nodded, and looked exactly like she did the first time she walked on stage: quiet and shy.

"Yo, Finn!" I called. Finn's head popped out from behind the curtains kind of like a puppet. "Let's go," I told him.

We were walking down the hallway with Freshman Girl in the middle. I forgot her name. Then again, I barely remember the names of most of the chicks I've slept with, so maybe it comes naturally to me.

"So," Finn said, trying to make conversation," You a freshman?"

_Duh._

"Y-yeah," Freshman stammered.

"Have you joined any other clubs?"

"Um, I was, um, planning on trying out for the cheerleading squad, but..."

"That's great!" Finn sounded ecstatic. Crap, did I just use that word in a sentence? Rachel Berry's growing on me. "But?" I cut in, letting Freshman continue.

"I don't know. I won't fit in," Freshman answered. Without any hint of shyness.

"Oh come on," Finn tried. "You're pretty. And you seem to know what you want and can do."

"Um, t-thanks?" Freshman cracked a smile.

I started noticing the people staring at us, a tiny, younger girl in between two junior football players. Damn, we probably looked like pedos. Then I saw Quinn up ahead, beside Finn's locker. She looked at us, and parted her lips. I knew exactly what name she was about to call out.

"Finn!" She called out.

I knew she was gonna call me. Wait, did she just say _Finn_?

"I need to talk to you," she told him.

Finn told us to go on without him, and went to Quinn. Freshman looked normal again. But before Finn talked to Quinn, he called out, "Hey, Freshie!"

_Freshie?_ I swear, I laughed inside. Freshman turned around in response.

"What's your name?"

"Charlie Marvil."

Finn nodded, as if he discovered something really cool. Then he turned to his locker and Quinn

I got curious. Why would Quinn talk to Finn and not to me?

"Hey," I told Charlie. At least I think it was Charlie. "I gotta run. It's that door right there," I pointed to the clubroom door. Charlie left, and I was free to eavesdrop.

Finn took out a book from his locker. "U.S. History," he muttered. "I didn't know I was taking that."

And after I blinked, Rachel Berry's head popped out from behind them. Hmm. I guess she and Finn like popping their heads out of places. Rachel had some kind of accomplished look on her face.

"Hey," Quinn told Finn.

"Yeah?"

"It's been a long year," Quinn told him, "and it's been quite a summer."

Finn closed his locker and looked directly at Quinn. "Yeah. Sure has been."

"I've been thinking," Quinn went on, "And...I think we should be together again."

_What?_

_What?_ Rachel mouthed.

"What?" Finn said, a freaked-out expression on his face.

"Come on," Quinn rolled her eyes, "Beth's been adopted, I'm back on the Cheerios..."

_Yeah. That's why you're wearing your uniform._

"...Puck and I are practically over so it's like nothing happened."

_Over? Nothing happened? Was she high?_

Finn was silent. "I'd be lying if I say that I don't have any feelings left for you."

Holy –—.

And as for Rachel...she didn't look too well.


	5. Chapter 4

POV: Finn Hudson

It's kinda weird that the day wasn't half over but man, a lot has happened. With the newcomers, Quinn, and U.S History (which I still don't know why I'm taking), and also with football and glee in the afternoon, all I wanted to do at home was sleep.

I stepped into U.S. History, and found a chair with a "Reserved for Finn Hudson" sign on it. The sign was pretty girly, so I sat on the chair hesitantly. It was at the rightmost corner at the back, and was a good place to doze off during lecture.

I began to sleep until I was awoken just a few seconds later by Rachel.

"Finn!" She was surprisingly on the chair to my left. I didn't even hear her make a sound. "Hi, um, Rachel," I said, checking my cheeks for drool.

"I didn't know you were taking U.S. History."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know either."

"But here you are, here I am, it's _such_ a coincidence!" Rachel sounded like it totally wasn't a coincidence. She sounded creepy and overly excited.

"Um, yeah. So, listen Rachel, I was actually...I'm actually trying to—"

"Have you heard? Tina and Artie are supposedly having problems. Couple problems."

"That's great, Rachel. Listen, I really have to—" I tried interrupting, since I wasn't the least bit interested in gossip. "Oh, and have you heard? Quinn and Puck are really getting along. _Really_ getting along," she said, smug.

That caught my attention. "I thought they were over," I muttered.

Rachel scoffed and laughed at the same time. "Over?" she echoed. "Right, and I hate Broadway." She laughed like it was a really funny joke, but the feeling wasn't mutual so she stopped, probably feeling awkward. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, um, nowhere," I lied. Rachel couldn't find out about Quinn wanting me back.

Rachel nodded, pouting.

I tried changing the subject. "Well, um...I...I really like your shirt."

Okay, so it was actually this freak girly shirt, but I was being honest. Kind of.

She smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks."

At the end of the period, Rachel hadn't talked to me. "Rachel," I called out before she left. She turned around, the same pout painted on her face. "Yeah?" She asked, biting on her lip.

"Did I say anything wrong? You look really disappointed."

"So did you when I said Quinn and Puck were together."

"I wasn't," I lied. Rachel had said some things after that but I couldn't really focus on her. Quinn was outside, waiting. She smiled at me. I was about to smile back, but then Puck came up to her. He said something, then kissed her. Quinn kissed him back, not even minding the fact that I could totally see them.

"Finn?" Rachel snapped her fingers in my face. "You look kind of mad. Don't you agree?"

_No, actually, I had no idea what you were saying._

"Oh, no, it's just that..." I trailed off. I couldn't take my eyes off Quinn and Puck.

Rachel followed my gaze. "Oh. Should've known."

She ran away, but I easily caught up with her. We were a couple of feet from Quinn, who was still smiling and talking with Puck.

"I get it, Finn." Rachel struggled from my grip.

"No," I told her, "I don't think you do."

Quinn was looking at that point. So I grabbed the opportunity. I kissed Rachel. She resisted, but soon calmed down. When I pulled back later, she was silent. Not pouting anymore, thank God.

I heard Quinn stomping away and it felt good. At least she knew how it felt.

"Sorry for assuming so quickly," Rachel said. I smiled at her. "Um...I'm sorry I made you assume?" I tried, and she giggled.

**A/N: Let me just spoil you. There will be some Fuinn moments here, trust me. And some Finn/Charlie. I don't plan on making Puck & Charlie a couple. Sure, Charlie's comfy around him. But they're just going to be best friends. For now.**


End file.
